


Pillow Talk

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Prison, Season/Series 10, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Mickey talk about future plans, feelings and a little of what happened inside
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 18
Kudos: 217





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> My fix it after Mick climbs into the window, because they cut us short every time

Pillow Talk  
(Oneshot)

"We still can't fit on this bed." Ian smiled, making Mickey's widen. "Especially now."

Mickey's eyes left his for half a second, realizing Ian was balancing on the edge of the bed, his feet and his ass hanging off. "We never could fit on this damn thing."

It was the night after Mickey got out. Just hours after he crawled through the window. They'd already shared that intense, all consuming reunion sex until that need was sated. Now they just lay there, face to face in Ian's small ass bed, with only a sheet pulled over their hips. 

"We did at one time." Ian's hand curled around Mickey's, linking their fingers between them. 

"That's before we packed on the weight." Mickey nodded to their arms, both showing far more muscle tone then either of them had in their teen years. "It would make sense to spoon though."

Ian wiggled closer, feeling Mickey tighten his fist as he pulled, helping him. He moved maybe half an inch, but he was still dangling off the bed. "Yeah, but then we couldn't see each other."

Mickey rolled his eyes, but his smile only widened when he eyed the width of Ian's shoulders like this. "Better than in the joint. Least the bed is thicker than a fuckin sheet of paper."

Ian chuckled, which had him nearly toppling off the side. That just spurred the laughter. Making Mickey giggle as one arm slipped under his neck, hooking around his head while their hands unlinked and Ian's hips were being tugged in, one thigh slipping between Mickey's. 

"Better?" Mickey asked, now nose to nose with him.

Ian grinned, his hand moving down to where Mickey's thigh overlapped his own. He pushed the sheet up, touching warm skin. "Better."

He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, just looking at each other. No need to rush that quiet time, or worry about pulling apart or someone seeing them. They had all the time in the world to lay there and do nothing. 

"Feels weird," Mickey mumbled, tilting his head just to nudge Ian's nose with his own. "Finally bein out. Not escaping or running."

Ian nodded, the hand between them moving up, brushing his knuckles across his jaw. "Gonna take some gettin used to, for sure. I think it's even more impressive that we made it together."

Mickey wanted to scoff or brush off that sentiment, but there was no need anymore. "Haven't you learned by now. Doesn't matter what we do, or what shit we end up in, we always make it together."

Ian felt the flutter in his heart. It didn't happen often, just when Mickey was overly sentimental like that. "I wouldn't have made it without you Mick."

Mickey's smile slipped, not frowning, but saddened. 

"I felt it the moment they walked me through that place. All the eyes on me." Ian focused on the gentle swipe of his knuckle against Mickey's jaw. Or he was liable to cry. "Even when I was sure I could handle it physically, I knew it would break me."

Mickey sighed heavily, his hand running through Ian's hair. 

Inside hadn't been as easy as they made it sound. The fighting wasn't the worst part either. That could be solved by time apart. The worst part had been when Ian's meds stopped working. 

It only happened once, but it was bad. Bad enough that Mickey wasn't sure that either of them would make it. Depression while in prison was pretty bleak. There was hardly any hope to begin with, but Ian slipped deeper down the hole until they both thought it was hopeless. 

They didn't talk. They didn't touch. Ian only got out of bed when someone physically moved him. And those two full days and nights of Ian being in the infirmary nearly killed him. He couldn't reach him. They wouldn't let him see Ian, or touch him or remind him that he was there. That he still loved him. 

Unlike on the outside, it didn't take long for Ian's meds to be changed, for him to balance back out but they could both feel the strain it caused. Reminding them that even though they were together again, that part would always stay with Ian. And as long as it stayed with Ian, it stayed with him. Because he was never leaving Ian. 

Mickey blinked those memories away. Ian was looking at him, knowing he was thinking about it. He offered a smile, pulling him closer. "It would have been rough, but you'd have made it."

Ian shook his head. "Not just that Mick. But all of it. I can deal with a med switch. I'm not sure I could have handled it all for so long without you being there."

Without knowing what to say to that, Mickey tightened his grip in Ian's hair and kissed him. He could feel Ian giving in, sighing into it, sagging against him. "You can do anything Ian. Anything." He spoke as he opened his eyes, green ones glassy as they looked at him. 

Ian nodded, his hand moving up warm skin, spanning Mickey's back. "I don't want to do anything without you. Not anymore."

Mickey smiled, his heart beating fast. "After all this, you think I'm gonna make it that easy for you to get rid of me?" Mickey smirked, pleased when Ian's sad look turned into a smile. "Haven't been able to shake me in years."

Ian moved, propped up on one elbow as his body turned against Mickey's. "Nothin is ever easy for us Mick. But it's fuckin worth it."

Being free was only a mindset. In jail they had more freedom than they did right now. That crazy PO produced an entire list of reasons why they weren't free. It wasn't automatically easy just because they weren't locked up any more. If anything it was harder. 

"We gotta find a way out." Mickey turned to his back, making Ian follow so he rested against him as the sheet slipped. His fingers moving up and down the length of his spine. "We didn't go through all that shit just for more."

"I know. We'll find one." Ian promised, leaning down enough to press their heads together. "I don't think we get many more chances."

"I think we used them up years ago." Mickey put his other hand on Ian's face, keeping him close as he leaned up for a kiss. "The rest has been luck."

"We'll take what we can get." Ian shifted again, this time wedging his hips between Mickey's thighs, groaning deeply when all that separated them was warm skin. "One step at a time."

Mickey nodded, pulling Ian the rest of the way over until he towered over him, caging him with his body. It was the only place he ever felt safe. "That last step has to end in happily ever after."

Ian smiled, moving towards his mouth as his hips rolled slowly, grinding against him. Mickey gripping his lower back, urging him on, lips perked for a kiss. "We'd better start now then."


End file.
